


Of the Cold Warrior

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Songs of the Lovebird [6]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Grief, Love, haha i made a pun, or mostly lack of it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A warrior of a cold heart to his beloved warmth.





	Of the Cold Warrior

_ The language of beauty is something I can’t truly understand, _

_ Even though I threw it around so many times. _

_ So I’ll just get straight to the point. _

 

_ Y, you made my life of dull grayness and eternal ice feel a little more colorful. _

_ A little more lighter. _

_ A little less colder. _

_ I think I can see the beauty of life with you. _

 

_ Even though all the rays of colors that pierced the gray turn out to be snowy gales, _

_ Covering the beauty and warmth of life, _

_ I still desire and feel it in the end. _

_ Despite it hurting me so many times. _

 

_ I don’t understand why I desire it. _

_ The cold and gray was a strength,  _

_ A blade and shield of my life, _

_ Servants in the battles against the darkness, _ _  
_ _ An armor with no chinks, _

 

_ A carrier to the world that Father would have wanted. _

 

_ But I suppose all blades and shields crack, _

_ All servants die, _

_ And all armors rust. _

_ If there is no one to fix them, _

_ No fire to reforge them, _

 

_ The wielder dies, _

 

_ Purposeless, _

 

_ Meaningless, _

 

_ Useless, _

 

_ Imperfect. _

 

_ So I have to thank you for that. _

_ Even if you may just a shade of a color consumed by the gray, _

_ Even if you may hate what lies beneath the gray, _

_ It feels so warm, _

_ So bright, _

_ So beautiful, _

_ Before Death guides me to my second life. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing this oh my god


End file.
